


Pieśń Serca

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [44]
Category: Serce i Rozum
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Dla Fii, za genialny pomysł, ślicznie dziękuję. W tekście użyto piosenki zespołu Queen - I want to break free.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fia09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fia09/gifts).



—  _ I want to break free! _

— Serce, skończ to wycie!

— _I've fallen in love for the first time. And this time I know it's for real…_

— No nie! Tylko nie mów, że to ukryta wiadomość i naprawdę się zakochałeś! 

— _I don't want to live alone..._

— Masz przecież mnie. Co byś zrobił beze mnie?

— _I can't get used to living without you by my side._

Rozum słuchał, jak Serce wyje niemiłosiernie. W pewnym momencie odwrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął promiennie. I Rozum, wbrew sobie, pomyślał, że cudownie by było, gdyby śpiewał o nim.


End file.
